the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunted Manor
The Haunted Manor is the twenty-second of season 5 in The Adventures of Hiatt Grey's Engines. Plot It was summertime, and Mr. Alex has assign Rachel and Jenny to restore Chuggerton Manor. A large, and old manor that was in abandoned line that was rusty and very overgrown and a standstill that was in desperate need of repair. When Jenny went to the manor, she can see it nearby it look daunting and forbidding, and Jenny got a little scared and once the workmen were finished, they packed up their tools ready to go home. But when Jenny prepared to back away, there was a gunshot! And it was followed by a scream! Then Jenny saw a young women running out of the darkness, and before the driver can check on her, Jenny backed away very terrified and she didn't stop until he reached the station. And the workmen phoned the police, and they checked all over the manor, but no women was found. The next morning, Joe and Judy interviewed the crew and Jenny, as Judy asks the driver if they stopped to help the woman suspiciously, as Jenny tells her it was all her fault. She got too scared so she ran away as Joe thanks Jenny for telling the truth and they turn away, and Jenny gets so frantic over the witness she saw, Mr. Alex made her shunt trucks in the yard after seeing her so scared, so Puffer made him take over the work with Rachel. Soon, it became a great joke to Rachel of Joe and Judy finding no evidence of a shooting or a fleeing woman in distress, as Puffer is crossed with Rachel, that she should look out for Jenny. But Rachel just called Jenny: "stupid". And while Puffer helped out with the restoration, he saw the manor looming over, and he felt a little scared as his driver tells him he, Puffer, and the firemen are staying on guard tonight at the sight. Which made Puffer feel a little more scared, as Alberto tells him to take care of himself tonight of the ghost as he puffs away. That night, as Puffer looks around he heard a gunshot and woman screaming! Then Puffer, his driver, and fireman looked up and see a light moving within the building, and on the right hand corner of the house, there was a shadow of a man! And they race hightails out of the manor and back to the sheds. And they told everything to Joe and Judy who were most confuse, so was Mr. Alex. As Joe tells them they'll investigate the matter as best as they can and they left. As Puffer, his driver, and fireman refuse to go back to the manor, he makes work with Jenny. As Rachel is the only engine left to restore the manor which delighted her, so she can prove to them that there's no such thing as ghost. And over the next few days, Rachel brought a fresh group of workmen and supplies to restore the manor, and each night she would brag to Jenny that they haven't run into anything supernatural. This begins to annoy Jenny, and the other engines. The next day, Rachel's driver admitted that he find the manor kinda spooky as Rachel wheesh steam at the thought, and Bertie the bus was brought over by the Controller to bring workmen and volunteers to the manor, as it is receiving attention. However, as Bertie keeps taking more people to the manor, less, and lees people are gonna help out. Then rumors began to spread, and Bertie was told by the rumor he found Jenny and Puffer who were shunting freight cars, and he told Jenny and Puffer that they we're right about the manor and that it's haunted and the volunteers are being scared away, and hardly anyone is gonna help out, and that they might even put the project on hold. And Bertie drove away, as Jenny is worried for her friend, but Knockout was close by and heard everything. And he rolled silently away. Later that evening, a train was running late, and Rachel cannot leave until the signals are clear on the junction. It took longer than expected, and it was getting dark. As the driver open Rachel's regulator, there was a scream and a gun shot! And Rachel was brought to a stop, and the crew and the workmen step out and walked towards Rachel. The wind was howling, and Rachel felt very uncomfortable and no one said a word, and then a man walked out wearing a soldiers uniform, and holding a rifle, and he begins reloading it, and Rachel's crew, the conductor, and the workmen ran for their lives and it wasn't too long that they left Rachel behind! The wind is howling violently as the soldier is walking towards Rachel, and she closed his eyes tightly until Rachel open her eyes, and the soldier wasn't there! The next morning, Rachel brought back to the sheds, and no one said a word until Knockout broke the silence, and he explains that Chuggerton Manor was once owned by a family, but it was used as a hospital for injured and wounded soldiers from the Korean War. And the family was forced to leave, and the manor became an asylum for those who suffered severe cases of triggered sights of PTSD from the POW's. And engines who brought them over had to witness terrible things, and a soldier suffered so badly from PTSD, he escape, stole a shotgun, and shot a nurse in the woods, nearby the line, and then he committed suicide and the guards their bodies. And ever since then, they've haunted the manor, and after the war was over the family abandoned the manor, and left it to ruined, and that the nurse is always hiding from the soldier, running away desperately trying to find help, while the soldier is always looking for his next victim. The engines had nothing to say, but Mr. Alex had heard everything, and he turned and walked thoughtfully away, 2 days later, the project to restore the manor was cancelled, and the line was ripped up, and Chuggerton Manor now stands, ready to accept it's fate, and fade away from memory. And Rachel, Puffer, and Jenny hopped the ghost they saw, will disappear with the manor itself. Trivia *This episode is based off of the New Railway Series episode: "Horror at Ballahoo Manor" *This episode marks it's first appearance of Chuggerton Manor, The Ghost U.S. Soldier, and The Ghost Nun. Transcript The Haunted Manor/Transcript Soundtrack #Thomas & Friends - The Viaduct theme (during the beginning of the episode) #Thomas & Friends - Rusty and the Boulder theme (when we view the manor) #Kevin MacLeod - Distant Tension (when Jenny comes to the manor) #Kevin MacLeod - Gloom Horizon (when Jenny hears the gunshot) #Kevin MacLeod - Scheming Weasel (faster version) Rachel mocks Jenny in front of Puffer #Kevin MacLeod - Oppressive Gloom (when Puffer hears the woman screaming and gunshot) #9 - The Seamstress (when Rachel encounters the soldier) #Pokémon Heroes - Legend (Alto Mare) (when Knockout explains the story of Chuggerton Manor) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes with a dark tone Category:The Adventures of Hiatt Grey's Engines